Wearable devices include clothing or accessories having electrical components to perform functions such as track physical activity, tell time, measure a heart rate, determine location, send emails/messages, make phone calls, etc. Wearable devices include smart watches, activity trackers, bracelets, clothing, shoes, ring, etc. As technology advances, the processing power of the processors used in such wearable devices has drastically increased, thereby increasing the popularity of such wearable devices. As wearable device technology advances, such electronic components require more power to provide power to the components.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.